VS Battles Wiki
Welcome! ''' The purpose of this wiki is to index the statistics of characters from a wide variety of different fictional franchises. Valid reasons for contributions and power-scaling should be displayed, and if possible, calculation links for feats. '''Main: Character Profiles Here is a list of pages that are useful to become acquainted with: *Fictional Franchises *Tiering System *'Important Pages' *Terms *Powers and Abilities *Standard Format for Character Profiles *Calculation Instructions *VS Battles Staff *Disclaimer Media Information Here are some important pages to read in order to understand our system: *Tiering System *Higher-Dimensional Manipulation *Dimension *Composite Hierarchies *Multiverse *Hyperverse *Outerverse *Omniverse *Omnipotence *Reality - Fiction Interaction. Wiki Rules It is greatly appreciated if you help out by reporting rule violations in this thread, and if it does not gain attention, report the incident directly to the VS Battles staff. Also, please note that violating a rule in another's turn does not allow exemption, for example: breaking a rule because "the other member broke the rules as well" is not an acceptable excuse. *Site Rules *Editing Rules *Discussion Rules *Versus Thread Rules *Chat Rules We changed the tiering system after a long discussion among all of the regular users in this wiki, since it makes better logical sense, and uses a far greater scale, than the old one. It is not acceptable for new users to come here just to demand that we change it back. We are not going to do so, and they will have to accept and attempt to understand our current system. Help to fix grammar or page structure errors, and to reword crude language is highly appreciated. Thank you for your cooperation, and your help to improve this wiki. Help Section For general discussions, and match-ups of various sorts, you can visit . If you need help from the staff, you can use the following options: *For profile content revision requests, go to this board, and specify the series and topic within the title (for example: "One Piece: Luffy Downgrade"), but make sure to first check if a certain topic has been handled previously. Since the search function does not work properly, you can visit the profile page of a concerned specific character, or verse/franchise/fiction, and check the "See more discussions" link at the bottom right corner of the page for tagged related topics. This usually works more easily. *If a specific important feat for a notable franchise needs to be calculated to properly scale one, or preferably several, characters, you can ask about it here. But our staff has limited time and resources, so strictly do so if the calculation is very important. Also, please read the following pages regarding how to do more straightforward calculations on your own before imposing on our staff members: **Calculation Guide **Calculations **Calculations Introduction and References **Aim Dodging **Black Hole feats in fiction **Calc Stacking **Celestial Body Feats **Cinematic Time **Earthquake Calculations **Earthquake Power Chart **Explosion Radius/Area **Explosion Speed Calculations **Explosion Yield Calculations **Gravitational Binding Energy **Inverse Square Law **Kinetic Energy feats **Laser/Light Beam Dodging Feats **Lightning dodging feats **Mass-energy conversion feats **Mountain and Island level requirements **Projectile Dodging Feats **Storm Calculations *To post your own calculations, you are required to go to your personal message wall, select the "Blog" folder, and then click the "Create blog post" button. *You should always ask our calculation group members to check if any new important calculations are acceptable to use for scaling character statistics, whether by commenting in content revision threads that link to calculations hosted by external sites, or in the blog posts mentioned above. This can be done in the official Calculations Evaluations thread. *If a calculation blog posted in this wiki has been accepted by our staff, and is currently used for scaling character profiles, please add a link to this list. *Some other official policy pages: **Alternative Canon and Composite Profiles **Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics *If you want to a certain character profile to be created, but lack the experience and knowledge to do so, you can visit this thread, but be careful to read the rules and instructions. Do not expect that the profile will automatically be created, and do not spam user pages with requests. *If you find pages that are severely lacking in proper statistics justifications, have poor formatting, are stubs that are almost empty of content, or are otherwise unacceptable by our wiki's standards, you can visit this forum thread to ask if they should be deleted. *To request that a certain locked profile image is replaced, or that a new one is added, visit this thread. *If you need to make a render of a profile image, visit this thread, or read this page to learn how to do so yourself. *To request that the wiki staff add conclusive match-up thread results to locked profile pages, visit this thread. *If you want to remove versus threads, that are outdated or stomp matches, from profiles that are administrator-protected, visit this thread. *To suggest general wiki improvements, visit this thread. *To request the Bot action (such as renaming, and/or removal of specific categories), visit this thread. *To request translations of small text segments that are important for improving the accuracy of our wiki profiles, visit this forum thread. If you are willing to help out with translations, please write down your username in this page. *For important staff requests that are not covered by the above specialized topics or forums, you can visit this thread. *You can also directly contact the managing staff, but please avoid disturbing us unless it concerns something reasonably important. *If you are extremely knowledgeable about a certain fictional franchise, and are willing to help out with resolving forum threads concerning it, you can write down your username in this list. *You can visit the VS Battles Glossary page, to overview terms that are recurrently used within this wiki. Notice: Help Wanted We are looking for new members to be a part of our Calculation Group, and would appreciate help from the community to find competent and reliable people. Feel free to contact us with any potential member suggestions (including yourself) that you have in mind. Partner Wikis Category:Browse Category:Main Page